Mais que Palavras
by Angeliel
Summary: Song fic baseada na música More than Words do Extreme, uma fic romântica escrita para o meu casal favorito de Rurouni Kenshin: Aoshisama e Misaochan. baseado no episódio 62 último episódio da saga de Kyoto


Bom, esta é a minha primeira songfic e espero que esteja boa... Ela surgiu num momento de inspiração e depois eu não parei e saiu assim...:  
  
Instruções...  
  
As frases que estão entres aspas são os pensamentos dos personagens  
  
Os pensamentos e ações estão bem explícitos para quem conhece a história e os personagens  
  
Esta fic se passa no capítulo 62 (último episódio da saga de Kyoto), portanto, relevem...  
  
Essa fic foi inspirada e contém partes da música 'More than Words' do Extreme...  
  
Os personagens utilizados não são de minha autoria e pertencem à Nobuhiro Watsuki e blá, blá, blá...  
  
Agora, chega de enrrolação e vai ler... não se esqueça de me mandar um email dizendo o que achou... ruri_chan_no_baka@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
.::Mais que palavras::.  
  
Correndo em direção ao templo, de baixo de uma chuva homérica, Misao levava uma sombrinha de bambu para o lugar sagrado:  
  
_ Aoshi vai se molhar!  
  
***  
  
Olhos fechados na expressão séria. Um barulho forte de água caindo. Um pensamento inesperado: "Será que Misao está bem?"  
  
***  
  
Durante a correria, nenhuma alma nas ruelas pelas quais passava, ela pôde refletir.  
  
"Por que será que ele medita tanto?"  
  
***  
  
"Por que isso agora? Será a proximidade? Eu sempre confiei que ela estaria bem, mas agora me preocupo. Por quê? Será que por causa da luta em Aoiya com a Juppon Gattana? Não, eu confio nela, afinal, ela é uma Oniwabanshu."  
  
***  
  
"Ele está se fechando cada vez mais. Talvez eu não vá ser capaz de fazê-lo sorrir. Nunca..."  
  
***  
  
Uma lágrima.  
  
***  
  
"Sou uma alma perdida?"  
  
***  
  
" Não Misao, nada está perdido. Você nunca desiste!"  
  
***  
  
"Será ela minha salvação?"  
  
***  
  
Um sorriso  
  
***  
  
"Talvez ela só queira palavras."  
  
***  
  
"Eu não quero palavras, eu quero mais."  
  
--x--  
  
Saying 'I love you'  
  
It's not the words I want to hear from you  
  
It's not that I want you  
  
--x--  
  
"Se fossem palavras apenas ela saberia como conseguir. Não, não seria a MINHA Misao"  
  
***  
  
"Gostaria que, pelo menos uma vez, ele me dissesse como é o mundo em que vive, que ele abrisse os portões da fortaleza e me deixasse entrar. Ao menos uma vez."  
  
***  
  
"Ela não sabe como é difícil sustentar meu olhar sério diante de seu mar suplicante me fitando, implorando reações calorosas, emoções."  
  
***  
  
"Apenas súplicas, acho que se eu conseguisse entrar uma única vez, não seria difícil entrar novamente e lhe mostrar quanto eu o AMO!"  
  
--x--  
  
Not to say but if you only knew  
  
How easy it would be to show me how you fell  
  
--x---  
  
"O que eu devo fazer? Permitir que ela saiba como eu sou? Não, seria cruel demais mostrar minha alma corrompida a quem não conhece o lado negro da própria existência."  
  
***  
  
"Como eu gostaria de saber como é a sua alma, de mostrar que nem tudo está perdido, que ainda existe redenção."  
  
***  
  
"Ela me culparia por tudo de ruim que eu fiz em meu passado? O que ela sentiria? Eu poderia apenas dizer..."  
  
***  
  
" Ele só precisaria me mostrar..."  
  
--x—  
  
More than words  
  
It's all you have to do to make it real  
  
Than you wouldn't have to say  
  
That you love me  
  
'Cause I'd already know  
  
--x—  
  
"Palavras são apenas palavras, será que apenas dizer, a faria feliz?"  
  
***  
  
" Será que ele pensa que eu me importo dele não ser perfeito? Isso não teria sentido, ele é perfeito PARA MIM..."  
  
***  
  
"E quanto a mim? O que aconteceria se ela se machucasse ao ver quem é o verdadeiro Aoshi?"  
  
--x—  
  
What would you do if my heart was turn in two  
  
--x—  
  
"Do que ele tem medo?"  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Do que eu tenho medo? Ou melhor, tenho medo de machucá-la ou de me abrir?"  
  
***  
  
"Talvez eu realmente deveria deixá-lo em paz, para que pense..."  
  
***  
  
"É tão bom senti-la por perto... Se não fosse o meu medo de machucá-la..."  
  
***  
  
"E se EU falasse que o amo? Não, seria tolice... Se ele nem me quer por perto... O que faria se eu dissesse?"  
  
--x--  
  
More than words to show you fell that our love for me is real  
  
***  
  
"Muitos dizem que ele me abandonou. Mas eu não posso acreditar, sei que ele não me faria mal. Ele só quis me proteger, não queria que eu corresse perigo.. Eu SEI disso..."  
  
***  
  
"Ela quer acreditar que eu me importo com ela, mas o que eu fiz para ela pensar assim?"  
  
***  
  
"Mas o que ele fez para eu achar que ele não me levou porque ia atrapalhar?"  
  
***  
  
"Fui egoísta."  
  
***  
  
"Por que a dúvida agora?"  
  
***  
  
"E se eu apenas dissesse que me importo?"  
  
--x—  
  
What would you say if I took those words away  
  
--x—  
  
"Mudaria se ele dissesse?"  
  
***  
  
"O que eu sinto por ela?"  
  
***  
  
"Mudaria se ele me amasse... Eu poderia ter ele sempre por perto. Mas isso seria mudar?"  
  
--x—  
  
Than you coudn't make things new just by saying 'I love you'  
  
--x—  
  
"Não, eu só teria ele por perto... seria bom vê-lo sorrir... só pra mim..."  
  
***  
  
Um arco-íris.  
  
***  
  
Ela pára.  
  
--x—  
  
More than words  
  
--x—  
  
"Afinal, eu sempre sorrio pra você Misao... minha querida Misao..."  
  
***  
  
Um sorriso.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Ao passo de três anos.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
_ Aoshi, precisamos conversar...  
  
Aoshi apenas afirmou com a cabeça e permitiu que a ninja adentrasse seus aposentos. Muito vermelha, Misao se sentou à frente do ex-Okashira e começou:  
  
_ Eu preciso lhe falar sobre uma coisa... não.. um sent... não... sobre a minha pessoa...  
  
_ Pois fale... estou esperando para ouvir... _ Aoshi não demostrava ansiedade, mas por dentro parecia uma criança prestes a ganhar um brinquedo. "O que ela teria para falar?"  
  
_ Durante muito tempo eu estive esperando alguma demonstração de sua parte pra comigo... mas a única coisa que eu consegui foi que você se afastasse cada vez mais de mim e de todos...  
  
_ Mas...  
  
_ Espere que eu termine... _ Aoshi assentiu._ Eu apenas vim lhe dizer que se meu amor não é importante para você eu estou me afastando e dependendo do que você me responder eu vou para Tóquio, para o dojo Kamyia...  
  
Ela pode perceber uma certa inquietude da parte dele, mas achou tudo muito imaginativo e então esqueceu, numa continuação à margem das lágrimas:  
  
_ Aoshi, algum dia, você REALMENTE se importou comigo?  
  
_ Misao...  
  
_ Apenas seja sincero, mesmo que você ache que vai me machucar... É mais cruel você mentir pra mim...  
  
_ Apenas escute... _ foi a vez dela assentir_ Sei que fui egoísta, muitas vezes.. Me culpo por isso... Por ter te deixado sozinha, por ter levado Hannya e os outros para a morte, por ter me fechado a ponto de não permitir que mais um sorriso aparecesse... Me desculpe...  
  
Um choque imenso atingiu Misao. Ela nunca poderia ter imaginado o temido Shura se desculpando com alguém... E mais um choque veio quando ele terminou:  
  
_ E sim, eu me importo com você... mas do que deveria...  
  
_ Então?  
  
_ Se é o que você deseja saber... Sim Misao, eu te amo...  
  
Sem reação a 'menina doninha' apenas deixou que uma lágrima caísse e se deixou levar pelos braços de Aoshi, que a envolveu com o mais terno dos abraços.  
  
--x—  
  
Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
  
--x—  
  
Ele a viu fechar os olhos e enxugou a lágrima solitária que corria pelo rosto feito de seda. " Você não deve derramar mais nenhuma lágrima, não por mim... "  
  
***  
  
Ela apenas fechou os olhos e tocou uma das mãos dele e se deixou afagar o rosto. Uma leveza, antes longe de seu alcance, agora estava preso em suas lembranças e seria a sua última lembrança muitos anos depois no seu leito de morte.  
  
--x—  
  
All you have to do is close your eyes and just reach out your hands  
  
And touch me  
  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
  
--x—  
  
_Talvez eu não precisasse dizer com palavras, mas sim te mostrar o quanto eu me importo... Não.. o quando eu te amo...  
  
_ Tanto faz, agora que já aconteceu, vamos deixar o rio correr do jeito que está... Sem suposições...  
  
_ Sim, afinal, o que importa se agora você já sabe?  
  
_ O que importa?  
  
_ Sim...  
  
_ O seu sorriso...  
  
_ Mas...  
  
--x—  
  
More than words  
  
It's all I ever needed you to show  
  
Than you couldn't have to say  
  
That you love me  
  
'Cause I already know  
  
--x—  
  
_ ...no fim, eu sempre sorrio... e sempre para VOCÊ... 


End file.
